


Play Date

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [8]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Nannies, Toddlers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck and Blair play together as babies.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Childhood [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Play Date**

* * *

_February 14, 1992_

Over a year has passed after the birth of their daughter, Blair, the Waldorfs have decided to bring their baby girl over to the Basses. Because it was Valentine's day Eleanor and Harold made reservations to have dinner at a prestige restaurant later that night. Harold had called up their dear friend Bart Bass asking permission if their daughter could have a playdate with his son, Chuck. Before he could even finish his request, Harold was surprised when Bart accepted his proposition very quickly then proceeded to hang up the phone. Slightly worried and realizing how hard it was for Bart not being with Evelyn on this day, Harold put slowly down his own phone and found his way back to his wife telling her that Bart said ok and that they could bring their daughter.

A few hours later, Harold and Eleanor with their fifteen month old daughter stepped off the elevator at the penthouse of the Palace Hotel. Blair, wanting to be let down started to wiggle in her father's arms as she immediately spotted the other baby in the room. Harold amused by his daughters antics, acquiesced and brought her over to the living room where an enormous playpen was set up. Inside the said playpen was Chuck Bass, the thirteen month old son of Bart Bass, looked up from his toy blocks when he heard the new noises in his home. Saying hello to Chuck, Harold lowered Blair into the playpen telling her to have a fun time playing and be a good girl. Eleanor who was coming up behind him bid her own farewell and kisses to her daughter. Before they went ahead, Harold and Eleanor gave a few instructions to the nanny who was watching the children and said goodbye again to the playmates who are too busy to acknowledge them.

* * *

As soon as she was placed inside the playpen, Blair crawled as rapidly as her little body can towards Chuck. They were so comfortable with each other because of the numerous playdates they had over the past year. Chuck welcomed his favorite playmate to play with his toy blocks and together they laughed in delight. Even as tiny one year old children, they communicated with ease without words and they genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

And so Chuck and Blair unknowingly spent their first Valentine's day together happily on a date, a playdate that is.


End file.
